Poupée vaudou Weasley's
by Thick pillow
Summary: Harry s'est procuré une poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Fudge ... nyahaha ... C'est amusant ... Conséquences imprévues, mais divertissement à la hauteur de ses espérances. Oneshoot.


Titre : La poupée vaudou Weasley's

Auteur : Thick Pillow

Source : Les 4 premiers tomes d'HP, et une partie du 5 (la fic se situe à peu près euh ... vers le milieu. Ombrage est grande Inquisitrice, Dumbledore n'est pas encore parti. Vous situez ça va ? :D)

Disclamer : Personnages & co à JK Rowling, l'idée de la poupée vaudou c'est même pas à moi, c'est en voyant les info que j'me suis dit qu'une poupée vaudou, dans le monde d'Harry Potter, ce serait fun. Sinon, le délire qui suit, c'est mon mien n.n

Résumé : Harry s'est procuré une poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Fudge ... nyahaha ... C'est amusant ... Conséquences imprévues, mais divertissement à la hauteur de ses espérances.

- MAGNIFIQUE ! Merci Fred ! merci George !

- Mais de rien, c'était un plaisir ! répondirent les jumeaux en choeur. c'était une excellente idée et nous très fiers d'avoir réussit ! ajouta Fred.

Harry admira la Poupée Vaudou Magique à l'effigie de Fudge qu'avaient confectionné les jumeaux Weasley à sa demande.

Elle était sublime.

Et comme tout les produits Weasley's, les jumeaux avaient d'abord testé les effets sur eux. Il était donc sûr que ça marchait réellement, magiquement, plutôt, contrairement aux pâles imitations de poupée vaudou que les moldus pouvaient se procurer dans n'importe quelle foire.

Les jumeaux l'avaient même personnalisé, en écrivant sur chaque membre du corps des phrases stupides qu'avait dit Fudge à un moment ou un autre, telles que "Dolores Ombrage est nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard", "Sirius Black est un dangereux criminel", "Potter raconte des histoires à dormir debout", "je suis un bon Ministre de la magie" ...

Harry leur paya les 7 Gallions et 3 Noises que coûtait la poupée, et monta directement dans son dortoir, puis changea une poussière qui traînais sous son lit en aiguille. Il s'installât confortablement sur lit, saisit le Fudge miniature, puis ...

tic. tic. tic. tic,tic.tic tic. tic. tic, tic. tic tic tic tic.

Il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

o 0 o

Le lendemain était un matin habituel dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Les élèves et professeurs prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en discutant. Ombrage jetait des regards soupçonneux aux élèves. En bref, la routine. Mis à part que le Professeur Snape était absent.

- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est imprudent qu'il s'absente à un moment aussi peu discret ? Ombrage lui demandera sûrement des explications ... Demanda Hermione à ses amis.

- Bof. Répondit Ron, absolument pas concerné.

- C'est qu'il doit y avoir une urgence qui l'a appellé du côté du sombre abruti, proposa Harry, sans avoir l'air de s'en inquiéter outre-mesure. Après tout, c'était Snape, hein.

Hermione sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais un hiboux lui apporta la gazette du Sorcier. La couverture représentait Fudge, dans un lit de Ste Mangouste, qui essayait de s'enfuir du cadre de la photographie.

Ron en oublia d'avaler ses corn-flakes.

- Qu'est ch'i ch'pache ?

Hermione étala le journal entre eux et ils commencèrent à le lire. Personne ne vit le sourire machiavélique qui s'étalait sur le visage d'Harry.

--

_LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER_

_'Le Ministre souffrant !'_

Le Ministre de la Magie souffre de douleurs inconnues sur toute la zone du corps y compris les endroits les plus insolites. Ce endroits ne seront cependant pas communiqués, les médicomages étant tenu au secret professionnel.

Dans la soirée d'hier, Mr Fudge a commencé à ressentir de légers picotements au ventre et à la tête, puis les douleurs se sont faites plus vives, allant des épaules aux genous, puis les jambes, les pieds, pour ainsi dire tout le corps.

On pourrait tout d'abord penser qu'il s'agit d'un sort raté : un sort de chatouilles, un endoloris (la Gazette du Sorcier tiens à signaler qu'il n'y a aucune raison de tergiverser sur cette hypothèse immédiatement réfutée : l'utilisation de Sortilèges Impardonnables est formellement interdite. Aucun sorcier n'a plus recours à ce genre d'attaque.), ou une potion mal préparée, néanmoins, les Médicomages ont examiné toutes les possibilités, allant de la recherche de sortilèges au lavement d'estomac par voies magiques, mais malheureusement leurs analyses n'ont donné aucun résultat.

Les médicomages pensent désormais avoir affaire à une maladie, mais de nature encore inconnue.

Nous avons recueilli le commentaire d'un médicomage : "c'est dommage, nous n'avons aucun soins à proposer à Mr Fudge, parce que nous n'avons pas les fond financiers requis pour approfondir la recherche en mauvais sorts. Le Ministre viens de réduire les fonds donnée par le gouvernement, parce qu'il estime que la communauté sorciere ne subira plus de mauvais sorts depuis la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Etre dans l'incapacité d'aider Mr Fudge nous désole profondément."

Interview par notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter, qui a rendu visite au Ministre dans la soirée :

_Le Ministre de la Magie est étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, apparemment souffrant et très fatigué. Nous lisons dans son regard le courage et la détermination du leader indispensable qui tiens à donner des nouvelles à la communauté sorcière._

_GdS_ : Monsieur le Ministre, comment vous sentez-vous ?

_Mr Fudge_ : Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que le plus gros est passé, mais j'ai encore des picotements de temps en temps, comme si cette étrange maladie voulait me faire savoir qu'elle était toujours là ...

_GdS _: N'êtes-vous pas inquiets de la source que pourrait avoir votre maladie ?

_Mr Fudge_ : Oh non, non non non, bien sûr que non. C'est certainement un petit virus, les effets sont assez désagréables mais vous savez, les maladies les plus communes ont des effets tout aussi dérangeants, prenez par exemple le rhume des foins, la diarrhée ... ce sera probablement passé dans quelque jours. je ne pense pas que ce soit intentionnel. D'ailleurs, personne n'a de raison de me faire subir cela. Personne ne m'en veux. Personne.

_GdS_ : Vous avez récemment fait congédier le professeur Dumbledore. Pensez-vous qu'il puisse vous en vouloir ?

_Mr Fudge_ : Oh, eh bien ... Disons que nous avons certes eu un différent, mais je connais assez bien Dumbledore, il ne s'abaisserait pas à lancer des malédictions ou quelque chose de ce genre. Non, vraiment, ça ne peut pas être l'œuvre de quelqu'un. A moins que ... Bon. Certes, il y a bien une organisation douteuse, L'Ordre de ... je ne sais plus quoi ... L'Ordre du Pigeon, ou du Moineau, ne sais plus. Une organisation paranoïaque, qui cherche à persuader le monde sorcier de tout un tas d'inepties. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient capable de faire ça, non. Ils n'ont aucune puissance et aucune influence. Vraiment, non.

Rita Skeeter a ensuite été contrainte de quitter la chambre du Ministre, qui a été pris de fortes douleurs à l'abdomen et aux mains.

Témoignages : 

Dolores Ombrage a envoyé à la rédaction une note manuscrite pour nous faire part de sa réaction :

_" à La Gazette du Sorcier._

_Aux vues de l'état de santé de Mr Fudge, le Ministre de la magie, je suis maintenant déléguée à son remplacement, comme mon poste de sous-secrétaire d'Etat m'y autorise. Merci de communiquer ma nouvelle position à la communauté sorcière au plus vite._

_Signé Dolores Jane Ombrage,_

_Grande Inquisitrice de l'école de sorcelerie Poudlard, Angleterre,_

_& remplaçante provisoire du Ministre de la Magie pendant son congé maladie(?)."_

Lucius Malefoy : _"C'est très inquiétant. Je tenterai de mener ma propre enquête (j'ai des relations un peu partout, comme vous savez), et s'il s'avère que son mal est d'origine sorcière je veillerai personnellement à ce que l'individu responsable soit traduit en justice le plus vite possible." _

Nous n'avons pu recueillir d'autres propos de Lucuis Malefoy, qui a dû transplanner pour un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance.

--

Hermione et Ron étaient bouche bée. Harry conserva son sourire machiavélique.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Dobby arriva en trottinant vers Harry, et lui déposa un journal sur les genoux. Le _Chicaneur_.

- Comment as-tu pu te le procurer ? demanda Ron.

- Harry Potter Monsieur a demandé hier soir à Dobby de lui trouver l'exemplaire de ce matin, alors Dobby l'a trouvé !

Et Dobby reparti en trottinant vers la sortie.

C'est à cet instant que Hermione commença à avoir quelques soupçons.

- Harry ... Pourquoi reçoit tu le Chicaneur, aujourd'hui ?

- J'aime bien le Chicaneur, répondit-il d'un ton détaché, en parcourant innocemment son journal.

- Oui, mais, pourquoi justement le jour où -

- HAHA !! Excellent ! coupa son ami, pris d'un fou rire. il montra une page à Hermione et Ron.

--

Le Chicaneur – section Divers

'Le mystérieux mal du Ministre de la Magie'

De quoi Fudge est-il la victime ?

D'une malédiction ? D'une farce ? D'une maladie ? De lui-même ?

Le Chicaneur ne prétend pas répondre à cette question.

Car le Chicaneur ne s'adresse pas à des lecteurs s'intéressant à la vie privée et/ou de santé des personnalités politiques.

Mais le rédacteur prends toujours en compte la parole des lecteurs, et tiens donc à publier deux lettres anonymes reçues hier dans la soirée.

De 'OmnicientSugar'

_"Ayant eu vent de l'étrange situation du Ministre, je tenais à dire quelques mots à la communauté magique. La meilleur solution étant de le faire par le biais d'un journal, je vous écrit à vous, cher Chicaneur, dans la perspective d'écrire au plus crédible. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, compte tenu du crédit d'ordinaire affecté à vos articles, sans vouloir paraître blessant._

_Sorciers, sorcières, ne vous inquiétez pas pour notre Ministre. Peut-être se remettra-t-il vite, peut être pas. Mais voyons, de simples démangeaisons ne sont pas un mal très dangereux. Je suis certain qu'un certain journal que je ne citerai pas, mais qui est le journal officiel le plus populaire de la presse sorcière, se fera une joie d'en faire toute une affaire. Personnellement (je n'engage que moi en disant cela), je pense que c'est une perte de temps. Le Ministre se remettra, c'est un homme solide - physiquement parlant. S'il y a bien une chose venant de cet homme que vous pouvez croire, c'est lorsqu'il dit qu'il va s'en remettre. Ne vous inquiétez pas de son état de santé physique, songez plutôt à ses agissements (ou son manque d'agissements) de ces derniers mois._

_Avec tout mon respect, OmnicientSugar."_

De 'SniffleLeTerrible'

_"OUAH ! Je jubile. Fudge qui souffre sans savoir pourquoi. AH ! Pour moi, c'est comme une vengeance personnelle (je me comprend). Mon ami 'OmnicientSugar' m'a informé de la situation, pensant que ça m'intéresserai, et je dois dire que OUI, MERLIN OUI, ça m'intéresse ! Mon ami souhaite s'adresser au public inquiet ... Soit. Moi je m'adresse au public, qui, comme moi, est tout simplement heureux de la situation. Oh je ne souhaite pas vraiment beaucoup de mal à Fudge, mais avouez qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Rions, mes amis ! Et adorons l'investigateur de tout cela, quel qu'il soit !_

_SniffleLeTerrible."_

_--  
_

Harry était très fier de lui. Les trois amis sortirent de la grande Salle, pour qu'Harry leur explique _enfin_ la situation en toute discrétion, mais à peine sortis, ils croisèrent le professeur Snape ... qui semblait épuisé, mais pas blessé ni souffrant, juste ... préoccupé. A leur grande surprise, il leur adressa la parole :

- Potter. Où étiez vous dans la soirée d'hier et cette nuit ?

- euh ... ben, ici, à Poudlard ...

- Vous êtes SÛR, Potter ?

- Mais oui !

Snape le regarda d'un air très, très soupçonneux.

- ... Pourquoi ? Hésita Harry.

Snape ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, et leur fit signe de déguerpir.

Une foi que les trois Griffondors furent assez loin, il fit se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte de la grande salle, et fît signe à Dumbledore de le rejoindre.

- Ah ! Severus. Je vous écoute.

- Il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ai eu ... quelques petit soucis, commença Snape. Il a rappelé les Mangemorts à lui hier soir, nous avons d'abord cru à une crise de démence, ou à des puces particulièrement féroces. Il avait la sensation qu'on le piquait, puis, plus rien pendant une demi-heure, et ensuite, énervé, il a tenter de lancer un Doloris sur Nott, mais n'a pas réussi. Il a perdu ses pouvoirs.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Un vrai Moldu. Il ne peux plus lancer de sorts, plus pratiquer la légilimencie, il a même tenté de voler sur un balai, sans succès. Avez-vous une idée de la cause de tout ceci ? Demanda-t-il avait le même regard vraiment très, très soupçonneux que celui qu'il venait de lancer à Harry.

Il semblait prêt à exploser. De joie pour le fait que Voldemort semblait être anéanti, et de frustration, parce qu'il avait la légère impression qu'un détail lui échappait et n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Dumbledore souriait.

- Eh bien, comme vous savez certainement, j'ai une conscience assez étendue de ce qu'il se passe dans mon école ... Et j'ai appris hier après-midi qu'Harry avait fait une affaire intéressante auprès des jumeaux Weasley. Ils ont réussit à confectionner une poupée vaudou magique à l'effigie de ce cher Fudge, Severus.

- Formidable, mais nous parlions du Seigneur des ténèbres, non ?

- J'y viens. Donc, j'ai été voir les jumeaux, et leur ai demander de m'en confectionner une à l'effigie de Voldemort. Il a suffit de leur fournir une photographie, Harry a dû trouver celle de Fudge dans une édition de la Gazette, quand à moi, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait dans les archives de l'école : une simple photo du jeune Tom Jedusor. Et comme je le pensais, Fred et George ont fait en sorte qu'on _ne puisse pas _annuler le pouvoir qu'ils ont donné à l'objet. Le sort, comme tout le reste, fait effet sur la personne visée et pas sur la poupée. C'est très ingénieux, ils sont doués. Bref, je n'aurai probablement jamais pu lancer de sort suffisamment abouti, complexe et puissant pour anéantir Voldemort, mais en lancer un à une poupée fût de mon ressort. Où est Voldemort à présent ?

- Oh, cette nuit j'ai convaincu tout les Mangemorts de rentrer chez eux, puis je l'ai ... stupéfixé. J'ai stupéfixé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Merlin. Excusez-moi Albus, j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même. Toujours est-il que je lui ai mis une grande cape et j'ai transplanné avec lui chez aberforth, votre frère. Il l'a rangé dans un placard.

- Bien, très bien ! Allons-y !

- ... Et en ce qui concerne Potter et Fudge ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de nous préoccuper de ça. Je suis certain qu'Harry saura se maîtriser et ne pas _trop_ se passer les nerfs dessus. Probablement une petite piqûre de rappel de temps en temps, pour la forme, mais rien de plus.

- Oh. Très bien.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIN. ... reviewww ? :3 ( petit regard attendrissant et plein d'espoirs)


End file.
